


There Is This Space

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [41]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Jason says, all casual-like as if Dick isn't quietly freaking the hell out curled up against Jason's side, “this really isn't the way I expected to end my night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is This Space

**Author's Note:**

> Ilovelocust assked for Dick and fear gas, so. :D?

“You know,” Jason says, all casual-like as if Dick isn't quietly freaking the hell out curled up against Jason's side, “this really isn't the way I expected to end my night.”

Dick tries to laugh. Like hey, he's fine, they're fine. Seriously, Jason, there's nothing at all strange about this situation, but it comes off as ragged and just so very sad and pathetic. 

“Shut up,” Dick says, words muffled against Jason's side. “You're a jerk.”

Jason bites back a sigh and looks down at Dick, or really, the top of his head.

They just got Joker back in Arkham only for Scarecrow to break out, so he figures that explains why Dick's doing a damn good impersonation of a barnacle right now.

“Yeah, whatever. You're lucky Tim warned me you broke out of Bat-quarantine and headed here or things might have gone down differently.”

Probably not too much so, because Dick is resourceful and sneaky, but this way there won't be any black eyes or worse to explain away to Alfred later.

“Please,” Dick says, and the words come out stronger, less fucked up. “I can take you.”

Jason rolls his eyes, because _no_ , but he figures he can let Dick have this one thing since he's just a wee bit messed up right now.

“Just. Shut up.”

This time, when Dick laughs, it doesn't make Jason want to pay Scarecrow a little visit to let him know shit like this isn't okay.

Well, no. 

That's still going to happen, it's just that Jason isn't feeling that burning need to do it right now. 

And if that means Bruce and the others will get a their chance to have a chat with the fucker first, well. Jason's a generous guy like that.


End file.
